Yellow Hill
by Toboe
Summary: You know you look kind of cute when you're not so loud." I said in amusement. "Wha," Naruto blushed and angrily pouted. "Cute? Hah, Sasuke you're so wierd." He stuck his tongue out again playfully.


**Yellow Hill**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or anyone there. I only own this little story here, none of this is real and I'm not trying to rip anyone off. Especially Masashi Kishimoto-san who made Naruto.

**Author's Note**: This is my first story that I'm trying to go mellow on. It's not that good but reviews/comments are welcomed. I would love to hear from the readers! Enjoy.

* * *

I'm walking in the lush warm grass, over grown and wild over my feet. Blue grass and the clear blue sky, it all seem to match around me and I seem out of place. But for now, I'll enjoy this place.

I spot a hill.

Maybe a place to clear my mind and enjoy the sun. I walk toward the hill and as I see the peak, I see something that also seems out of place. Yellow.  
A patch of yellow over dark grass so bright, it seemed to illuminate the grass. I continue on, ever so slightly curious.  
As I further reach the peak, the enigmatic yellow is now clearly visible. And the yellow was hair. Yellow hair that belonged to a certain boy with a bright orange outfit. What kind of ninja wears something so bright? It's just screaming out "attack me! Attack me!"

"Naruto."

What other person in Konoha village has fuzzy blonde hair? I look down at the figure, laying down over the spot that was supposed to be mine, and eyes closed contently.

He frowned when I loomed over him, blocking the sun's warmth.

"Eh?"

He opened his eyes and scowled.

"Sasuke you idiot! You're blocking the sun!"

"I know." I said smugly.

"Then move!" He whined and motioned for me to move.

I lightly tap the tip of his head with my feet. "You scoot over and I will."

Naruto humphed, but complied anyways. He scooted over a few inches from his current spot and sat up. Satisfied, I sat next to him feeling the warmth of the sun and the warmth of his arm that leaned against mine. We didn't mind.

"So, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked yawning.

"That's none of your business." I simply stated.

Then Naruto turned with his scowl and his eyes only slits, what a melodramatic boy. I smirk. He sticks his tongue out at me like a child.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything? It's like you don't like me. Of course it's not like I like you!" He humphed once more and crossed his arm to accentuate the fact that he was pissed off.

I shrugged.

"You should lighten up more."

"And you shouldn't be so childish."

We both said, looking over the peaceful village with ease.

"Well, I'm still a kid so I have every right!" He chuckled and grinned, baring his white teeth. I lightly chuckled along.

"I guess we are just still kids."

"Yeah, so we should have time to act silly!" He added cheerfully with his arms in the air. What a carefree boy with yellow hair. Care free if not foolish.

I smiled.

And I say, couldn't believe myself, but I let it slip. Maybe just for today, just for now.

"Ah! Sasuke, you - you - you!"

Naruto backed up and pointed an accusing and dramatic finger at me in disbelief. I immediately blushed. "Tell anybody and I'll kill you... Dobe."

Naruto for the first time didn't mind the nickname. He only giggled and smiled brightly. "Finally! You should smile more often, it makes you look happier."

He touched my nose lightly with the same finger and his smile softened.

"Really! I like this Sasuke better."

He let his finger fall and leaned back against his arms. I touched my nose and let another smile slip.  
"Well, don't get used to it."

Naruto grinned and hugged his knees. "That's ok. I'll remember it." He tapped his head with his fist.

"You know you look kind of cute when you're not so loud?" I said in amusement.

"Wha?!" Naruto blushed and angrily pouted. "Cute? Hah, Sasuke you're so weird." He stuck his tongue out again playfully. And rubbed the back of his head. His little habit I recognize. My smile disappeared and a smirk was back in place.

I guess time has passedby because the sun was setting over the horizon and soon the skies were filled with yellows, oranges, and reds painted over the sky.

Now it seemed Naruto finally belonged. Seemed to be in place. Where time melts between the beginning and the end. And soon it would be night, then I would belong too. I guess we're not so different. The setting sun making room for the moonlit night. Close but sometimes not close enough. Because no matter how you see it, I'll be dark and he'll be light.

A small frown is formed on my lips as I think and carefully watch the still blushing Naruto who's staring out into the village, but I quickly erase it away and there's that confident smirk again. The same mask I run to, and there's no doubt the same mask he runs to.

But too bad he's too dense to see my true intentions. What a silly boy. A silly boy I can't help but adore.

"Come on Naruto, I'll treat you to dinner." I stood and began to walk.

And behind me was the loud yellow haired boy.

"Yeah! I like this side of Sasuke!"

And all I heard was the laughter that seemed so right.

* * *

Author's Note: Finished! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, reviews please! 


End file.
